The invention concerns a coupling assembly for a pivoting connection of a mirror glass carrier of a rear view mirror of an automotive vehicle, including the housing of a mirror drive, the glass carrier of which is adjustable in two directions at right angles to each other in reference to the stationary housing, and which carrier possesses a spherically shaped projection. Upon the interposition of a spherical shell, the spherically shaped projection engages into a recess of the drive housing, whereby on the spherically shaped recess, guides are provided in the form of mutually corresponding projections and grooves, and a connection element, the head of which is retained in a recess of the mirror glass carrier. The element centrally penetrates the spherical shaped components and the recess, and securely holds same in combination with a spring, the restoring force of which impels the mirror glass carrier against the drive housing.
This coupling assembly is known in common practice. The connection element is a split bolt, the shaft of which is comprised of two springlike side pieces which penetrate the drive housing and possess on their free end externally disposed detent ends which sealingly lie against the outer surface of the drive housing.
In the slot between the two springlike sides of the connection element, there is engaged a spring element in the form of a wire spring, which is supported on both sides of the recess in the mirror glass carrier. This spring element lies against the underside of the head of the connection element and, because of this, exerts a restoration force to move the mirror glass carrier in the direction of the drive housing. At this time, the head of the connection element is without contact with the walls of the recess of the mirror glass carrier.
This known coupling apparatus shows deficiencies. Since the connection between the mirror glass carrier and the drive housing--apart from the adjustment components--is produced by the wire spring alone, the danger exists, that by an impact type loading on the rear view mirror, the wire spring will be bent. Thereby arises at least some play in the coupling apparatus, which leaves the rear view mirror in a questionable operating state. In an unfavorable situation, the rear view mirror could be destroyed. Moreover, the friction between the coupling components of this conventional coupling apparatus is small, which favors disadvantageous vibrations of the rear view mirror. These small frictions exist mainly in that between the head of the connection element and the mirror glass carrier, only a linear contact exists over the wire spring, whereby the combination plastic-to-metal acts to reduce friction. Finally, inexactness in the shape of the spring--as seen from the standpoint of the adjustment movement of the mirror glass carrier--leads to different frictional resistances.